


Till time and times are done

by babyRage_lyla



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyRage_lyla/pseuds/babyRage_lyla
Summary: Maglor's wife regains the Silmarils for her husband and her husband-to-be.
Relationships: Maedhros/Maglor/Maglor's Wife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Innumerable Stars 2020





	Till time and times are done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwinfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/gifts).



I raised the banner as Maedhros and Maglor came in to view, waiting where the river Sirion met the Narog in the Willow-vale, as promised. The banner was not part of our agreement, but I had taken it with me, tied around my breast, to the camp of the Valar and it seemed appropriate to let it fly, to shout out my victory. 

Part of me was just happy they were really there, and needed to show it.

The Narog was a ghost of itself, and I galloped across it without bothering to look at it. 

I watched Maglor, tapping on his brother's shoulder. I watched Maedhros, raising his head, though he remained slumped forward where he was sitting, on a boulder under a gnarly tree. Maglor said something to him while tilting his head in my direction, just as I reached the ford on the river Sirion, the river of my youth, which was still wide and carried more water than the Narog.

I drew my reins in. Maglor was rushing towards me. Maedhros followed, dragging his feet. 

My heart kept galloping. 

Just as my horse – once Curufin's horse, who had been stolen but had never forsaken him or us – carefully trod into the river, the first rays of the sun broke through the morning mist, got tangled in the few willows which still had some green on them, glided off the dull branches of the dead ones. The sun spread on the surface of the water before me, lighting my way across.

Maglor stopped just short of getting his feet wet. Maedhros stopped next to him.

I dismounted and took my helmet off. I unstrapped the small wooden box carefully tied to my belt and opened it. Triumph rushed through my veins as I lifted it with both hands, holding it up to the brothers – my lawful husband and my lawless lover.

“As I have sworn, here are the Silmarils,” I said.

Maedhros stooped forward to peer into the box. Blindly, he searched for Maglor's hand. Maglor caught it and squeezed it, before he too gazed upon their father's inheritance. 

My inheritance, as his daughter-in-law, his kin.

“Will you now hold up your end of the bargain?” I asked. 

A note of amusement rippled through my voice, and I bit the inside of my mouth. It was all I could do to hold back the urge to smile or – god forbid – laugh. Maedhros was not in the mood to appreciate hilarity now. There would be plenty of time for laughter later. I had paved the road to my laugher with the corpses I left in the camp of the Valar, blond elves with their backs stabbed or their throats cut open. Their blood soaked my gloves. I felt the prickle of it where it had dried on my skin.

Neither Maedhros nor Maglor said anything. 

The Silmarils held them transfixed. 

I understood. I had almost succumbed to their magnificence when I finally laid eyes upon them, there in the tent where the Minyar's blood had spattered everywhere. The Silmarils resonated with the bond Maglor and I shared. I had become so wet between my legs, if he and his brother had been with me I would have fucked them there and there, added our moans to the death rattles of the guards.

I snapped the box closed. The clean, sharp sound made Maedhros and Maglor start, but their gaze remained glued to my hands. They reminded me both of a pair of cats, craning their necks to follow the flight of a cheeky bird. Again, I had to suppress the urge to laugh. I balanced the box on the saddle and removed my gloves. I reopened the box and paused. Looking at the gems, I re-lived the rush of excitement, the thrill of finding them. Now it was time to touch them with my bloodied hands.

I removed them from the box, which I discarded. The shallow current embraced it. It sailed slowly at first, then faster as it got caught in the whirls where the dying rivers joined and was swept away.

With my hands full of light, I went down on one knee.

Sunlight seemed to gather on the Silmarils, sparks from them hit the trees, the river, slicked my hair and armour, pooled in my eyes. 

The sun was bowing down to a light much greater than herself. 

My hands tingled, with an anticipation of pain than actual pain. With an anticipation of pleasure, greater than any pain.

Varda and her hallowing were going to bow down to me and my unclean hands.

“Will my loves accept my offering, the prize I won for them, and accept to be mine, in fault or guiltless, until the end of day?” I asked, my voice ringing loud and clear.

Maglor smiled through the light, and promptly covered one of my hands with his. I pictured the shape of his fingers beneath the gloves he wore, large and calloused, the hands of a craftsman more than a musician's. 

“I do,” he said, lowering his eyelids on blood-shot eyes, and I could almost see a great burden slip out from under them.

Maedhros stared at me. His arm trembled but he too reached towards the Silmaril with his prosthetic hand. “I didn't think you'd really do it.”

“What, you thought I would falter at the end? Lose sight of myself and of you and submit to Eönwë? You didn't believe I love you enough to do it?” 

Maedhros kept staring at me. 

Blinking against the light, I returned his gaze. It struck me – how his eyes were one with the light, how the light seemed to be tuned to his physical appearance, accented his very features. You could tell they were brothers, he and the gems.

“Did they notice you?” he asked me.

I wet my lips. “Of course they did, but they won't be able to tell the tale.” 

Maedhros nodded and wrapped his hand around our Silmaril. He attempted to wrench it from my hold but I didn't let him just yet.

“Perhaps you are disgruntled after all that you could not do the deed yourself?” 

Leveraging myself on their hold, I pulled myself back up. 

I let go of the gems.

“That would have been your fourth kinslaying and four is an unlucky number. Three, on the other hand...” I trailed off and gestured to the three of us. 

Maedhros gave me a disbelieving look: an unlucky number was the least of his worries. But numbers were extremely important to my people, and to me. It didn't matter if he didn't understand, yet.

“Our new home is waiting for us on the other side of the mountains,” I said.

I led my husbands(-to-be) and our people east, riding south of the Blue Mountains. When we reached the river Lhûn, we followed its course back north to its source – a small lake, surrounded by shallow waterfalls. I had sent some of my people there a few years earlier, and they had built a proper village, picking a spot behind the waterfalls and next to some steamy pools of hot water.

Two days after our arrival we bathed in the pools, to celebrate our survival and our now homes, after thoroughly washing ourselves of years of grime and blood, shedding battle and death like snake skin. Merry singing rose towards the bright white sky with the steam. Snow began to fall, which my people and I, still nostalgic of our homes in the freezing darkness of Hithlum, took as a good omen. As the snow started layering on the grass we hurried back inside our huts. I took Maedhros and Maglor's hands and ran, responding to the merry shouts and well-wishes all around us.

The Silmarils were waiting for us in a basket dangling from a hook right above the hearth, dug in the middle of the house but with a side covered by a stone alcove, a compromise between Mithrim and Ñoldorin customs. 

Maedhros and Maglor greeted the gems as if they had been living creatures, still holding onto my hands.

“We will need to ask one of your father's friends to make a coronet or a necklace for you to wear them,” I said stealing a glance up at Maedhros, “because I do want to gaze at you wearing the gems, all beauty and light.” 

I blew a kiss to the Silmarils before planting a wet, full-mouthed kiss to Maedhros's upper arm, still warm and damp from the hot springs. I let go of Maglor's hand, took Maedhros's flesh hand and brought it to my crotch. I rubbed my clit and my slit against his fingers, almost fucked myself on them, to give him an idea how ready I was to officially make him my husband too, at last, to establish that bond between us that he had shied away from until now.

“Can you wait for a bit?” I asked, turning to Maglor while I brought Maedhros's hand, wet with my own juices, to my lips.

Maglor leant in to taste from his brother's fingers too. Snowflakes had got tangled in his hair and I reached up to brush them off of it. He kissed me, then disappeared behind a paper screen and I focused all of my desire on Maedhros.

I pushed him onto the bed. Maedhros lay in the middle of it, and looked expectantly up at me, his red hair, now longer than it had been in centuries, spreading around his head in twisted strands. His eyes were almost like a child's eyes, eager for solace and for reassurance. He looked the same when he first slept with us, when Maglor and I fled the Gap and joined him in Himring.

I climbed onto the bed, straddled him and bent forward to kiss him. 

He returned my kiss with more fervour than I expected.

Feeling his tongue stroke mine made my clit tingle harder than it already did. A glob of my fluids glided to my entrance, thick and sticky, and my cunt involuntarily contracted as it gushed out. I shivered.

I was desperate to have him inside me.

I straightened and took hold of his cock. I wrapped my fingers around the base, brushing against his pubes, and moved up. 

I slid my hand up and down, slowly. I enjoyed the sensation of his skin expanding and growing taut under my palm, of his veins filling with blood and standing out. Fully engorged his cock was thick and long, more than a match to his height and build. His balls grew larger too and I fondled them with my other hand. His breathing quickened up and I smirked down at him. Precome started oozing out of his slit. I pressed my thumb to it and smeared it over the head of his shaft. I had an urge to taste it – to taste him, lap up his precome as it bubbled up and drag my tongue down, relearn his shape alongside his flavour. I wanted to take him into my mouth and swallow him down until all I could breathe was him. But my cunt's need was far greater, so I wrapped my hand around the base of his shaft again and raised myself to guide him to my opening. 

Catching my lower lip between my teeth when he breached me, I lowered myself. I took his whole length inside me in one go, savouring the way he spread my passage open and quickly filled my slick cunt. My nostrils fluttered open as I exhaled shakily through them. Trembling with arousal, I sat on him. My thighs hugged his sides, my buttocks pressed against his sac. Maedhros moaned and his hips jerked slightly, making his cock jolt inside me and push against my womb.

I moaned with him.

I had not felt him inside me for so long and I had almost forgotten how snug the fit was, how utterly delicious.

I drew my hands up Maedhros's sides, slid them over his chest and stopped to pinch his nipples, making him buck up again. I held him down and shifted my knees to gain even better purchase for my movements and bent forward. My clit brushed against his pubic hair as I did. 

We shuddered in unison. 

Our pleasures were starting to mingle.

I planted my hands above his shoulders and began to move, sliding forward, until he almost popped out of my cunt, and returning. I undulated back and forth, my back dipping and rising, like a ship caught in the sweetest of storms. My pace picked up quickly. Maedhros seemed to grow even harder inside me, to reach even deeper every time I pressed my ass down on his thighs again. The slide of his cock against my walls, his heat, the fullness stretching me, all of it was intoxicating. A slapping sound rang out whenever my buttocks collided against Maedhros's thighs. That too was intoxicating. I was so wet my juices seeped out around Maedhros's cock, soaking his pubes and his balls.

I smiled down at him, and he licked his lips. His eyes were hooded. 

I was going to wipe all sadness from them, if I had to fuck the both of us to exhaustion.

“Bornaith,” I cooed, stopping for a moment to wiggle my hips around him. 

My breasts dangled above his face and Maedhros lifted his hands to cup them. His prosthetic was cold against my skin – it was easy to forget that it could never really grow hot – and it unbalanced me momentarily, my body tilting to the side to get more of the thrilling sensation. He gave a sheepish grin and squeezed my mounds, pressing his fingertips in my soft flesh, the way I liked it. Then he pinched my nipples, pulled on them and rolled them between his fingers.

I clenched my cunt and my thighs around him and came just like that, with Maedhros playing with my nipples, his cock pulsating against my inner walls, broiling hot against them. My hips started bucking of their own accord, making me grind down and squirm around him while my upper body lurched forward into the touch of his hands. 

I was dripping with sweat when my spasms subsided. 

He released my nubs and raised his head to suck on them. I looked at them. They stood out, dark and glistening and as hard as my clit, and Maedhros smiled against them before dragging his teeth off the right one.

I sat back on my haunches to properly recover from my orgasm. My cunt still throbbed around Maedhros's hardness, and the heat rose in waves up my belly, made my legs weak. I had trouble catching my breath. 

Maglor took advantage of my pleasure and out of the blue hugged me from behind. 

His lips were at my ear and he murmured sweet obscenities as he raised his hands to cup my breasts, much like Maedhros had done, flicking my oversensitive nipples once. 

I let out a long moan. 

Maglor's hands slid lower and separated. The left covered my crotch, the right rounded my hip. He dragged his nails there, before kneading my buttocks and slipping his hand between them.

“Helchaith...” I groaned, guessing what he was about to do. 

Maglor stuck one slicked finger inside my ass and at the same time started caressing my clit with his other hand. I hissed and stooped forward and attempted to push back at the same time. Maglor's index and middle finger moved smoothly over my clit and traced my opening, stretched around his brother's thick cock, eased by my own juices. 

My orgasm was still fresh on my body, and in my mind, and I was caught within too much pleasure – Maedhros's heavy shaft in my cunt, Maglor's teasing in my ass and his precise caresses on my clit and labia. My hips started jerking erratically up and down and around Maedhros's cock, trying at times to get more of Maglor's finger inside me only to feel Maedhros even more keenly in my womb, gasping whenever Maglor pressed more insistently on my clit or pinched it, moving in circles on it until I was so close to orgasm but stopping when just a little more stimulation would have done me in. 

After a time, Maedhros wrapped his big hands around my hips and started bucking up into me.

Maglor pulled his finger out of my ass and returned with two, massaged my rim then pushed them both in.

My clit was so hard and tingly it was almost painful. 

My moans became unrestrained. 

I finally came again and nearly cried through my orgasm because neither Maglor nor Maedhros let up, they kept moving in and over me and it was too much. Maglor spread my juices all over the inside of my thighs and inside my cleft, doused my own pubic hair with it as he dragged his fingers up to my navel.

On and on it went. I came a third time, bent forward, hissing, while Maglor thrust three of his fingers in and out of my ass at a forceful pace. I was halfway through a fourth orgasm, my thighs already trembling, and ready to throttle Maglor if he didn't stop, when Maedhros slammed me down on his cock and came inside me. He came in waves that filled me and I was sure his seed would take root in me. 

Maglor pulled his hands away from me and I slumped forward, limp on Maedhros's softening cock. 

Maedhros started massaging my back. His soothing caress calmed me down and my annoyance with Maglor did the rest. I sat up again and turned towards Maglor, brushing my damp hair from my face. I glared at him. “Helchaith, how dare you get between me and –”

“Behind you,” he had the gall to correct.

That was _definitely_ too much. 

“Well, now down you go.” I pulled away from Maedhros, his cock popping out of me with the most delicious wet sound. I clenched my cunt to prevent his fluids and my fluids from easing out just yet. Before I let them go, I wrestled Maglor down - he didn't resist - so that I had him lying under me, next to Maedhros.

“Now, I'm going to be the one teasing you.” I grabbed Maglor's arms and pinned them over his head. “You will pleasure me, then I will tease you but not let you come and leave you like that, with your cock hard and dripping, and your hole tingling to be filled, while I fuck your brother the way I was planning to. Then we will _both_ fuck you and maybe we will let you come if you pleasure us well enough.” Maglor was still grinning up at me. The happiness that danced on his grin and in his eyes was my own, and it was hard not grin back. “Here, taste me and your brother – your brother on me,” I said and knelt astride his face, trapping it between my sticky hot thighs.

Maglor's eager tongue was at my opening immediately, and I had to close my eyes for a moment because I was way more than sensitive and I could still come, but my next orgasm had to be Maedhros's alone.

Maedhros left the bed but soon returned with a long sash. He dangled it next to me. I smirked, stole a glance at his cock – not quite soft – and nodded to him.

I started moving back and forth, dragging my cunt on Maglor's face while Maedhros tied our husband and brother's hands to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry @Yeats for the title.


End file.
